A New Tail
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if Harry finds something extraordinary under the grounds of Hogwarts? What if he found Dragon Eggs? What if he was to lead in the new era of Dragon Riders? Bad Dumbles, Ron Bashing. HermioneXKrum, HarryXGinnny and ServerusXOC Mentor!Snape!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! I am NOT DEAD! It just that due to a mishap, ALL of my work got deleted But I am rewriting it! All of it! I will post as I finish each Chapter/Story. Just please Read and Review!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Inheritance Cycle. Please support the official Release.**_

_**0123456789**_

It was a nice cool day in early November at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and walking along the cliffs of the school were two students. One was Hermione Granger and the other was Harry Potter. The reason they were walking around the grounds so early on a school day was because Harry wanted to escape the stares and whispers that followed him throughout the school. Ever since Halloween, most of the student body wanted nothing more to have him jump off a cliff, be ignored or worse. And to make it worse, Ron, Harry's best friend in the world, had enough of being Harry's Shadow (his words) and left him.

It tore the Boy-Who-Lived apart and his other best friend (Who is more like a sister) was the only one in Hogwarts who didn't look at him differently. Harry sighed as he looked up at the sky. Hermione looked at him, taking her nose out of the novel her mother sent. "What is it Harry?" The green eyed teen kept staring at the sky. "Just thinking." A caramel eyebrow rose. "About?" Harry rested his hands on the back of his head. "About how differently things could be." Hermione marked her place in the book and stopped walking. Harry stopped a couple feet away from her, no longer looking at the sky.

Instead, his emerald green eyes was staring at his female companion. "Harry? How could things be different?" Harry opened his mouth to reply but he didn't get the chance. Instead, the ground beneath Harry's feet gave way. The last thing Harry heard was Hermione screaming his name...

_**0123456789**_

Hermione screamed, "HARRY!" And ran to the hole. She stopped at the edge and peered into the hole. "Harry! Harry can you hear me? Harry!" The Gryffindor girl screeched into the gaping hole. Not a sound came from the hole, which caused Hermione to begin to cry, "Harry!" she screamed again, tears running down her face. "Excuse me." said a thickly accented voice. Hermione gasped and turned around. Standing there was Viktor Krum. "Is everything alright?" he said in accented voice. Hermione sobbed and said, "Quick, run to the castle, Hagrid's hut! Just get somebody please! Harry fell in this hole and I can't see or hear him!"

Krum's eyes widened and nodded. Without a word to Hermione, he turned and ran to the castle that loomed over head. Hermione didn't watch the Seeker for long, for her attention went straight back to the hole her brother-in-all-but-blood fell in...

_**0123456789**_

Harry groaned as he sat up, pain dancing among his head like a fiesta. He slowly sat up from where he was laying, cradling his head in between his hands in hope to dispel the headache that lived there. After what seemed an eternity, the headache went from a roaring beat to a dull thud. Harry opened his eyes and say nothing but darkness. He blinked again and pulled out his wand from his robes. "_Lumos_" he whispered and a faint green light flicked to life from the end of his wand. Harry looked around and saw that he was in some sort of room, if anything was to go by.

Cause caves weren't this smooth in Nature and damn well didn't have torches hanging on the walls. Harry slowly stood and grasped one of the torches and with a quick spell, lit the torch. He held it out in front of him, looking around. Strange runes were carved into the stone and as Harry looked around, saw that he was in some sort of corridor. Taking a breath, Harry held the burning wood and began walking forward...

_**0123456789**_

Severus Snape, in all of his years at Hogwarts (both before and after graduating) could not believe the sight that greeted his eyes when he was forced to go with Minerva, Alastor, and Albus to see what the devil Krum was talking about. Harry Potter fall down a hole? Ridiculous. Well, let us say that is it a memory he will be reliving in his head. For Ron Weasley was holding a black eye, Viktor Krum had his arms full of a VERY angry Hermione Granger. Surrounding them was a wall of students. Minerva asked the question, "What in the name of Merlin is GOING ON?"

Hermione's head whipped to the professors and said, "Harry fell down that hole and NO ONE will let me go see if he is okay!" Ron grumbled and said, "Cause we don't want you to go Hermione." Severus silenced them and went over to the hole and peered down it. "Viktor Krum if you will please release my student." he said in his commanding tone. Viktor looked from the hellcat that was in his arms to the Dungeon Bat and said, "If I do dat sir, then Herminny will attack Veasly." A black eyebrow rose and he decided to ignore them, Minerva was dealing with the other students and Alastor was observing, ever in his paranoia. And Albus? He was dealing with calming Hermione down.

Severus rolled his eyes and glanced down the hole. "Minerva, conjure a rope. I will be going down." "NO! If anyone goes down there it is me!" cried out Hermione, still being held in Krum's arms. Obsidian eyes meet hazel. "Ms. Granger, it is far too dangerous and a highly stupid act-" "I don't give a flying FUCK! My best friend is down that god forsaken hole! I don't know if he is injured or WORSE! You will let me go down that hole or so god fucking help me I will personally hex you into next FUCKING YEAR!" she yelled, shocking all who knew her.

Hell even Alastor's eyes widened at the language sweet Hermione was spewing out. Krum had to wrap his arms around her own, locking her to his chest. But she was still spewing out raunchy language. "You stupid son of a BANSHEE! If I find out that Harry is dead and it is because you LET HIM DIE NOTHING ON THE GOD FORSAKEN MUDBALL WILL SAVE YOU!" Snape stared at her, eyes wide. He slowly said, "50 Points from Gryffindor for the use of foul language and threatening a teacher."

Some of the Gryffindors in the student crowd groaned but were silenced by Hermione's yell of "I don't give a FLYING FUCK about points! Is my best friend ALRIGHT?" Ron spoke, "Hermione, please stop talking." He shrank down from The Glare she sent him. "If you Wish to keep your prick where it is Ron, then I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" All of the males winced and Ron retreated. Severus conjured some rope but as he was getting ready to toss some of it down the hole, the ground beneath his feet gave way. With a curse, Severus fell...

_**0123456789**_

Harry peered around the corridor he was currently walking through. He kept seeing wonderful stone carvings of Dragons. But not any that he had seen in any of the text books in the Library. Instead they were magnificent beasts that ranged from EVERY color of the Rainbow and then some. He stopped at one carving. It was of a sapphire blue dragon that had a man riding on its back. The man had a blue sword that was covered in blue fire. It was very beautiful and Harry ran his hands over it. His green eyes widened as he felt the dragon. It actually felt like dragon hide. He removed his hand and after another glance, continued on down the corridor...

_**0123456789**_

Severus Snape stood and dusted himself off. He had used a bouncing charm to stop his fall and with a quick _Lumos_ could see where he was. The Potions Master was in a corridor and he looked at the floor to see that the dust on the floor had been disturbed. Obsidian eyes followed the trail Harry had left. He also glanced at the wall to see that Potter must have taken a torch. Possibly to save his magic just in case. A small twisted smile appeared on his lips, "Smart move Mr. Potter. A very smart move." Severus went to another torch and lit it. He then looked around to see the stone carvings.

_'I do not remember dragons looking like that.'_ Severus frowned and began following Harry's path...

_**0123456789**_

Harry blinked and stared. He was at the end of the corridor but what he say made him wonder if had a concussion. For the room in front of him was lit. But not by torch light. Instead, white light came down from the ceiling and Harry could see that it came from strange lamps. He ground and slowly entered the circular room to see a large pedestal in the center of the room. On the round column were 6 beautiful stones sitting on what appeared to be faded red velvet. Harry went up to hit an stared at the large stones. The stones were Black, White, Red, Green, Gold and Blue.

He looked at them closely and felt himself drawn into the colors of the white one. He continued to stare at them until he heard a faint nose from behind him. Harry gasped and without even thinking, shrank the stones and placed them in his pocket. He went to the far side of the circular room and stared at the carving on the wall. It was of the same blue dragon that was out in the corridor, only it was in mid flight. And on the ground under it were the 6 stones Harry had taken. With confusion pooling in his green eyes, Harry looked at the rest of the walls.

It was then Harry realized the pictures on the walls told of a story. And Harry, being a Gryffindor, reached out and touched the flying blue dragon. And that was when something else happened. A portion of the wall disappeared and Harry fell through it. He hit the stone floor with a thud and a groan. After he made sure nothing was broken, stood. Harry's eyes widened as he was in a room similar to the one he was previously in but this room was different.

It had 3 books sitting on their own pedestals and several large silver colored rocks. Harry took out his wand and shrunk the stones before going over to the books. He read the titles, The Ancient Language written and translated by Eragon Bromsson. How to Train Your Dragon written by Eragon Bromsson and the last one was Dragon Riders a History written by Eragon Bromsson. The Boy-Who-Lived frowned and he heard a noise again. With the same process as before, took the shrunken stones and newly shrunken books into his pocket.

Harry crept along the wall and thrusted his wand out. And into the face of one Professor Snape. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at his professor. "Mr. Potter, if you would like to keep your wand then I suggest you remove it from my face." Harry lowered his wand and asked, "Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" Snape sneered. "I am here because your friend Ms. Granger was having a near panic attack with your little stunt. Last I saw, she was threatening to castrate Mr. Weasley." That made Snape's eyes widen cause Harry snickered. "And what is so funny?" "Hermione got mad." Severus stared and rolled his eyes. "Aside from feminine rage I suggest we get out of here." The younger male raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Severus sneered, "By thinking you twit. Let us go back to the entrance and see if we can't get back up." Harry shrugged and said, "Lead the way." With a sneer, Severus lead them back to the hole...

_**0123456789**_

Harry squinted as his eyes readjusted to the sunlight. He had followed Snape out of the rooms and down the corridor to the hole. They had fallen quite a ways and with a little bit of magic from Snape, had made it out of the hole. And Once Harry's eyes were adjusted to the Sunlight, he was glomped by a very worried Hermione. He hit the ground and muttered, "Ow. Hermione?" She looked at him, tears falling from the glare she was giving him. He gulped as he realized what was coming. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you DARE scare me like that again! If you so I SWEAR that Voldemort will not be the one to kill you! Understood!" Harry nodded and as Hermione hugged him again, he stared at Krum, who was looking on with relief, a look of "Help me" on the Boy-Who-Lived's face.

Krum shook his head and began to help McGonagall in getting rid of the student crowd that had gathered. Snape was talking to Dumbledore on what was down there and Harry sighed and patted Hermione's back, thinking about the strange stones and gems he had in his pocket...

_**0123456789**_

And DONE! Wow, I really like this, even though it is a bit fast paced. But I am trying to try to post at least ONE chapter a week. Don't matter which story but be on the look out for every Monday my loyal fans! And I will tell you who gets what Egg later XO but for now, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Another new chapter! This one is going to be good! I can tell! C:

_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle...Please Support the Official Release**_

_**0123456789**_

Harry was sitting in an abandoned classroom with Hermione. It had been 2 days since the Hole Incident and Harry was thankful that he had grabbed the books from it, for it managed to calm Hermione down once they were back safely in the castle. And right now, Hermione was pouring over the new books and the stones, while Harry had the gems around him. In his lap was the white one, which he kept petting for some strange reason. "Hey Hermione?"

"Hmn?" Harry looked at his 'sister" with a serious look. Hermione kept glancing at him until she sighed and closed the book. She was researching on the Ancient Language, hoping to find it's origin but right now, Harry was more important. "What is it Harry?"

Harry shifted and said, "Well, is it strange that these gems are hollow?"

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean hollow?"

The Boy-Who-Lived lifted the white gem in his lap and gently tapped it. A faint noise came from the stone. It sounded like a bell and it resounded through the classroom. Hermione's mouth formed a tiny "O" and she made her way over to her "brother". Amber eyes glinted in joy as she continued to examine it. A frown soon passed over Hermione's face. She looked from the white stone to the rest of them. "Is it just this one that is hollow?"

The raven haired teen shook his head. "All of them are. I checked. But they very in tone. Like this white one, Gold and Green are lighter in tone. Black, Blue and Red are deeper. I can't explain it but in away I think it is important." Hermione straightened and began pacing the room. Harry went and sat on a desk, legs protecting the white gem, unconsciously tracing shapes onto it's smooth surface. Hermione continued to pace before stopping. Her amber eyes strayed to the books Harry had brought out of the underground and Harry felt sorry for those books when Hermione practically pounced on them. She began flipping through the Dragon Rider's History muttering to herself.

Harry decided to ignore her and instead stared out the window of the classroom, not knowing that tonight was the night that his life would change forever...

_**0123456789**_

Harry groaned and buried himself deeper into the blankets. He peered out from them to stare at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The glow in the dark wind up clock read _2:18 _and Harry desperately wanted to hex whatever was making that squeaking noise. After another 5 minutes of it, Harry groaned and threw off his blankets. He went and hung over the side of his bed to check on the gems he stored down there. What he saw made his eyes widen. The white stone was rocking back and forth, squeaking. Harry bit his lip and gently pulled the gem out from under the bed.

He placed it on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Emerald green eyes watched the rocking/squeaking gem until a crack appeared in the side of it. Harry sucked in a breath, eyes the size of dinner plates as the crack grew larger. It was then Harry was glad he placed silencing charms around his bed (his nightmares have been getting worse) The squeaking from the stone grew louder as the cracks grew into more until...

Harry covered his face as the stone seemingly explode. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and stared in shock/awe. Sitting on his bed was a baby dragon that made freshly fallen snow look grey. Lavender eyes stared at him as it scrambled across the bed, trying to gain it's balance. Harry continued to stare at the creature before covering his mouth his with his hands trying not to scream. The dragon tilted it's head to the side, as if asking "What are you doing?"

Harry closed his eyes, muttering "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening." He about jumped out of his skin when he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and saw that it was the dragon. The Gryffindor sighed and reached out to pet the reptilian creature. But once he touched it, an unbelievable pain shot through his arm and he cried out in pain. With in several moments, he blacked out...

_**0123456789**_

Harry groaned as he finally came back into consciousness. Curled up next to him was the white dragon, looking at him with a look that said, _'You DARE disturb my rest?'_ The Boy-Who-Lived groaned again as he peered out from behind his bed curtains to look at the time. _7:50_ _am_. Emerald green eyes widened as he realized that he would be late to break fast (it ended 8:30) and miss his chance to speak to Hermione about his new, uh, problem.

Harry quickly got out of bed, dressed and used a spell on his bag that would make it both light weight and durable (he had found it last year for Hermione to use. He had bruises from where the girl had hugged him.) Once that was done, the Boy-Who-Lived picked up the still sleepy dragon and placed it in the bag and covered the white reptile with the invisibility cloak. Harry nodded and (after grabbing the Marauder's Map) grabbed the bag. Without a second glance at the empty dormitory, ran to the Great Hall...

_**0123456789**_

Hermione was humming a song as she made her way to breakfast. Her mother had just sent her a new novel (she was now in love with this new American author) and she had already threatened to hang Ron by his gonads in the courtyard. Best part was that Malfoy had overheard and had promptly told the other male Slytherins not to mess with her today. She gave a smile/wave combo at the green table, effectively scaring the ever loving shit out of some of the males. Hermione stopped humming and her eyes widened as she felt someone pull her by the arm. She turned to look at who was pulling her to see that it was Harry.

"Harry? Wha-?" she began to say but couldn't say anything else as her best friend began pulling her out of the Great Hall. Hermione blinked and they were in an abandoned classroom, which Harry was barricading. "Harry James Potter you better have a damn good excuse on why we are here and not eating breakfast?"

Harry was silent and placed his bag on one of the desks. Hermione raised an eyebrow as the Gryffindor male opened it and removed his father's invisibility cloak. He also activated the Map before turning to his 'sister'. "Mione, I am going to ask you not to freak."

A raised eyebrow was his response. "I make no such promises."

Harry shrugged, knowing that was a good enough for now and turned back to his bag. He gently removed the dragon hatchling, who was napping. Hermione sucked in a breath as she looked at the white dragon. "I-is that a dragon?"

"Yes. It," Squeak! Both humans looked at the now awake reptile, who was giving Harry the evil eye. "Uh, sorry. He?" another squeak. "Oh! My bad. She-" the dragon gave him a look over before curling back up in his arms. "She came from the white gem that I found."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, I don't think that those are gems. I think they are dragon eggs."

"But they aren't like any dragon I've ever seen!" he stated, absentmindedly scratching the female dragon's chin, causing it it give its own version of a purr. He looked at the small creature, smiling at her. Hermione watched how Harry interacted with the dragon before speaking.

"What are we going to do?" Her best friend looked up at her. Green eyes bored into her own amber.

"To be honest, I have no fucking clue. She just hatched and did something to me."

"What did she do?"

Harry held out his hand, the one that now had a strange dragon symbol on the palm. It was a silver color, which worried the Gryffindor. Hermione stared at it before gasping. Harry and his dragon stared at the now excited girl with confusion. "Hermione? Is everything okay?"

She began twirling in a circle, muttering to herself before saying, "Harry! I am going to the library! But first, let us find something to eat for your dragon."

The raven haired boy smiled and began following her to the kitchens (Fred and George only did it to shut her up.) _Who_ _knows_, Harry thought as he looked down at the dragon. _Having a dragon can't be any worse that what I usually go through._ And with that, he hid the female dragon and went to fins something for her to eat...

_**0123456789**_

_**END! I know, short but Hey, I am producing chapters right? Review please! I love them and feed off of them XDD**_


End file.
